jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Time (Song)
About / Info "Two Time", '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on April 20th, 2018 and came with a quick music video. Because of the popularity, it was extended into a full song at a length of 2 minutes and 20 seconds and it released along with Inchman on June 4th, 2018. Lyrics ''The bolded lyrics were included in the original short.'' '''Intro (Hey) (Give it a little attack-tack) (Work!) (Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo) (Listen, oh) (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) (Hey-hey) 1 We could leave the lights on Sun-tan (Bo-bow-bo-bo) We could get lunch Aw, man (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) I think that I like you (You do?) Yeah But something bugs me 'bout the way you lick your envelopes, so... ' ' Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend Interlude (Oh...) (I think tha-a-) 2 Slip me in your pocket Chicka-chew the way out Oh man, was that your last piece of gum? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) (Come on!) But we both wanted some! I know, and you can get in the hole too E-R, what can you say? I never read the package anyway (Haha) (Oh) Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend Chorus I'm out on the block again (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) So hopped up that I can't pretend (Ooh) Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend (Oh) Hands up, feel okay (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Whose heart could I break today? Two time! (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba) Stay friends Problem that you can't defend Reception / Legacy Music Video The video is very popular and is one of his most viewed because of its usage of aesthetics and it's unique stop-motion. Original Song The original song was very popular at the time and liked by many fans Extended Version The extended version is unarguably of the most well known Micropops by Jack. It is now commonly associated with fan-made videos and animations. Today it remains as one of Jack greatest songs for its nostalgic vibe and feeling. Trivia * A Two Time animation meme has more views than the original and the extended version. * Two Time is the only 'extended song to never have early access on Patreon. The only evidence we had of the extended version was when a supporter asked him if we'd ever get a full song. Jack only replied with a winking emoticon. * Two Time is the most viewed extended song he's made. * Two Time was teased on Plopscotch on April 19th, 2018, which shows the different mouths used for the heads. * The concept of golf-balls on Jack's eyes have been done before in the video for '"Sod" * The hands, seen when the character says "Hands Up!" have made appearances in Echo co co, The Motions of Fun, The End, etc. * Two Time was first available on Patreon on April 16th, 2018 * A footage test for Two Time was uploaded to Patreon on April 19th, 2018 Category:Music Category:Micropop